Automobile theft is an increasing problem in society which impacts not only on the owner of the stolen car, but on all vehicle operators through increased insurance rates. A great deal of attention has been given to providing security for unattended automobiles. These methods have ranged from separate, hidden ignition locks often working in conjunction with sirens or alarms, steering wheel locking apparatus and hidden electrical cutoff switches.
Additionally, attention has been directed towards means for disrupting the flow of fuel from the fuel tank to the engine in order to limit the distance in which an auto thief could operate the stolen vehicle. These fuel disruption or locking valves vary in design and structure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,845,943 to Perkins; U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,587 to Good; U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,946 to Poole; U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,657 to Bradley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,127 to Ferro; U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,586 to Tibbetts; U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,547 to Coleman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,969 to Pynn.
All of the aforementioned devices use a lock and tumbler means to activate a locking valve similar to the disclosure hereafter by Applicant. All of the aforementioned patents disclose a structure for disrupting the flow of fuel to the engine so that the potential auto thief, if successful in entering the car and engaging the engine, would be limited in the distance he could drive the stolen vehicle by the amount of fuel in the gas tank forward of the locking valve together with the fuel contained in the carburetor. The locking valve, if hidden, would result in the automobile running out of gas at an inopportune time for the car thief. Of the aforementioned patents, only Coleman, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,771,547, appears to design the locking valve for use not only with the fuel line, but with the brake system.
The optimum position for the potential user of the locking valve disclosed in the aforementioned patents would be in a position not readily viewable by the potential car thief. If the car thief were to locate such a locking valve, such a valve could be rendered inoperable if the car thief had the appropriate master key or was able to tamper with the lock.
Applicant's invention accomplishes the same function as the aforementioned patents, only Applicant has incorporated an anti-tampering device with his valve which would automatically lock the valve in a closed position disrupting the flow of fuel or brake fluid which would result in the vehicle becoming inoperable at an inopportune time for the car thief. Tampering with Applicant's device results in the locking device engaging within a housing beneath the vehicle in the fuel or brake line which would require removal of the housing for resetting, a task which a car thief would not normally choose to perform thus ensuring that the vehicle could only be moved a short distance before becoming inoperable to the automobile thief.